The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of personal grooming devices, and more specifically relates to vanity mirrors.
2. Description of Related Art
A makeup table or vanity is a dressing table equipped with mirrors and used to applying makeup or fashion accessories. Vanity mirrors may be wall-mounted, desk mounted, portable, and lighted. An additional magnifying mirror is used for viewing close up areas (e.g., for application of eye makeup). The related art pertains to different types of mirrors that are movable relative to their support, mirrors having the capability to rotate about the perpendicular axes, and mirrors with rotary to linear motion to convert mirror adjustment for rotation about the perpendicular axes.
Several attempts have been made to improve vanity mirrors, such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 9,347,660 to Zadro; U.S. Pat. No. 7,813,060 to Bright et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,488 to Pastorino; U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,502 to Zadro; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,688 to Rosenberg et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,836 to Carlucci et al. This art is representative of illuminated mirror systems. However, none of the above references, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the disclosure as claimed.